carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moment of Truth (1985)
Plot Overview On Thanksgiving Day, Dr. Maurice Boland confronts Jason with the bad news that another specialist has confirmed that he has left only six more months to live. Consequently Jason gives Miles 10% of Colby Enterprises as wedding gift for him and Fallon, but he still keeps the tragic facts about himself a secret. Frankie wants to bridge the gap between her and Jeff. She offers her help concerning Fallon, but her son keeps being very hard on her and by telling her he does not need her anymore now. Monica tries to convince Jeff that Fallon loves Miles now and that he should give up on her. Miles wants to flee the tension and suggests Fallon to take her away for a honeymoon, but she wants to stay in L.A. Frankie and Jason meet in the middle of the night and remember their very short affair they had a lifetime ago. Suddenly Sable turns up, but she obviously isn't suspicious. Miles asks his mother to stay out of his life, but Sable is determined to help him. During lunch, she tries to talk Fallon into having a baby as soon as possible, which her new daughter-in-law refuses because she feels she must first find out who she is. Sable for her part appeals friendly but very unmistakably to Jeff's reason to move out, but Conny interferes and tells Sable that this will only happen over her dead body. Jason warns Bliss’ boy friend Sean not to use her for his political purposes. Sean is indignant about his behavior and get into an argument with Bliss, but in the end they forget about Jason and reconcile. On the next occasion, Sable blames Frankie for intruding into her family and her affairs and accuses her of conspiring with Conny in order to help Jeff. Frankie is determined to leave after that, but Jason manages to persuade her to stay - for his sake. Zach makes Miles present a business offer of Powers Shipping to Jason. Again father and son clash with one another, because Jason almost blames him for talking to Zach. By chance, Sable gets hold of the laboratory report of Jason’s doctors and is thunderstruck. At the same time, Dr. Boland breaks the news to Jason that everything about his sickness was a computer error: He is perfectly healthy. Jason is furious and threatens to kill him before he calms down and offers him a drink. This unexpected happy ending brings him to show to Sable a letter he wrote for her when he thought he was dying. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Nicholas Pryor ... Dr. Maurice Boland * Reid Shelton ... Oliver Baines * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Eb Lottimer ... George Samuels * Kiva Lawrence ... Denise Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Duane Tatro Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Chuck Montgomery Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Tom Hoerber .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Sam Epstein .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Bill Williams .... assistant camera (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Jean Rosone .... wardrobe: women Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Beginning with this episode, The Colbys moves to its regular time slot - Thursdays at 9:00 p.m. * Zach mentions in this episode that his first wife was greek. In the original plans, Sable was to find out by the end of the season that Zach was still married to his true first wife, Irena (now disabled and unable to leave her home). That idea was scrapped and Zach was given a sister instead (Sean's mother). Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-09-20 to 1985-09-30 * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); Marineland of the Pacific (Rancho Palos Verdes); Rodeo Collection (Beverly Hills); City Hall (Los Angeles). Quotes * '''Jason Colby: Damnedest thing, I... walk into your office for a routine checkup and walk out with a year to live. Now even that seems like a luxury. So many things I never got finished... so many things I never got said. * Monica Colby: I'm telling you Jeff, Fallon belongs to Miles now. Forget her. Jeff Colby: Monica, you might as well tell me to stop breathing. I want Fallon back. And I'm going to get her back. Miles can go to hell. * Francesca Colby: 25 years is a long time, I know. But, we've got to start some place if we're ever going to bridge that gap. Jeff Colby: Maybe if you stuck around that gap wouldn't exist. * Sable Colby: I thought you were above eavesdropping, Constance? Constance Colby: I was not eavesdropping, I live here. * Jeff Colby: Miles, what was Zachary Powers doing here? Miles Colby: He came to see me. Jeff Colby: About what? Miles Colby: That doesn't concern you. Jeff Colby: Hey pal, half of everything that goes on around here is my business. Miles Colby: This half isn't. * Sean McAllister: Jason Colby Before I ever met this man I hated everything he stood for. Now I know why. * Jason Colby: I don't speak computerese. Talk human to me.